The Technology Core will play a major role in the Stanford Systems Biology Center by providing center researchers with the latest technology, training them in proper usage, and helping with experimental design. In addition, this core will be a very valuable asset to the national and international Systems Biology community since it will be a central place for disseminating knowledge, technology, and reagents from the Pis associated with this core who are all leaders in developing new cutting-edge approaches to monitor and perturb the signaling and transcriptional networks that control cell decision processes.